Sanctum
by raveman2
Summary: There's the famous Roanapur Lagoon Company Vs A known company that was suppose to stay hidden. No one knows what they are capable of, but will soon know as one now walks free in the world. First Chapter has been rewritten.
1. Sanctum

**Sanctum**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Black Lagoon.

**Rated M**

Normal speech: "Talking"

_'Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books, TV, etc._

"YELLING!"

**"Angry characters Speaking", Titles and Area location**

**"ANGRY YELLING"**

**/Flashbacks/**

**(Dreamscape) **

(P.O.V) Point Of View

***Sound Effects***

**Ok it's ****rewritten and ****fixed up, the old one goes from 3,745 to 5142 words. It contains alot of swearing and other themes so if you don't like it don't read. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter. 1: Sanctum****

* * *

**

Mercenaries. It seems mercenaries are used in our everyday life now days. Either to kill to people, to transporting goods or just to be used as cannon fodder. Me... I'm sort of in between not caring either way, just as long I get paid for being someone human meat shield. It's pretty much the only way to making a living now. Since with the rise in crime rate and considering the decline of normal standard jobs and the only job you could get now days if your really desperate enough is being a desk jockey. Fuck, I would rather bite down on a grenade than sit at a desk all day listening to my fat fuck of a boss scream down my ear and have her spit roll down my back just so she can feel good about herself. Pfft, I don't take shit, I give it. That's one of my many motto's along with, know when it's time to run like a little bitch.

***Coo, Coo, Coo* **

In a dry part of a desert, that's not far from the town of Roanapur there was a cabin located on top of a hill. It was barricaded by all sorts things. There is a steel metal fences that's 15 ft in length with barbed wire laced through it to prevent people climbing it. Multiple warning signs saying varies things to laying bear-traps to land-mines on the ground. So the reason being for all of the precaution is to keep all those annoyances off his property like tax collectors and girl scouts selling there cookies. But there was only one thing now that he couldn't stop coming on to his property.

***Coo, Coo, Coo***

**"BOOM!***

The bird that was on the windowsill was now non existence except for the traces of blood around the edge of the window and feathers that we're drifting on the wind.

**

* * *

**

Play the song ( Cage The Elephant - Ain't No Rest For The Wicked. ) 

* * *

Not to far from that windowsill was a bed and from under the covers was a sawn-off shotgun that had fumes coming from it. The sheet covers we're pulled aside by the gun by the blonde man who had been sleeping and is now sitting on his bed.

With eyes as slits, he said, "Fucking birds." he put the gun back under his pillow and went to the bathroom.

He groggily stepped into the shower where he started to lather his body with soap. After that he pulled on a string that was connected to a bucket of water that poured all over him.

He had fully awaken as he screamed from the water being so cold, " Damn that's cold."

After a quick clean he heads down the stairs to the kitchen with a towel over his shoulders and goes the right side pf his fridge where there was a tally board of all the birds that had displeasure of waking him up. After marking down his 99th Pigeon kill of the day he turned to the fridge where he sees a note hanging from it, saying thanks for a great night. When he opened his fridge to grab a beer he notices a G-string on top of his beer bottle.

He shook his head as goes for it, when he pulls it out he takes the g-string of the bottle and throws it back into the fridge. He started to gulp down the cold beverage, but put it down on the table. He picked up the sign to place it on his shoulder and walked out of the house with a hammer in hand.

He steps out the front door not caring that he was naked and walks down the stairs and started to hammer the sign into the ground. His newest sign: (Trespassing = Death) next to the; (Beware of land-mines) and (Mailmen will be shot if found giving junk mail.)

He walked back up the stairs to the switch-box, "Arming now." after seeing the light go green the fences started to spark showing it has an electric current running through it, he went back into the house.

After finishing off his beer he checked to see it was time to head to work, so after putting his clothes on. He walks over to the corner of the lounge-room and pulls a chain up to lift the floorboards up showing a hidden passage there.

After rapidly descending down the steel ladder. He had made a complete stop when his boots hit the ground.

Since the outside had been set up with an assortment of traps he had made a second exit to leave his safe-house. The transportation was in the form of an electric power-bobsled (1) it could take two people at a time only if the weight and size is right. There's only one channel that the sled could go,but there is a number of routes that can be gotten off at and is to an area that has easy access to the docks. Which is located in Roanapur, where he was heading very soon.

* * *

"Hey, wench! Where's my drink!" shouted an ill-mannered customer.

"I'm getting it now sir." At a local club joint a waitress is getting her customer a beer from the fridge in the back, but as she opened it she saw a head with blonde-hair wearing shades.

The head smiled at her, "Hi."

That's all he had to do/say in-order for the waitress to fall back in surprise.

While on the ground she witnessed the man stepping out of the refrigerator, he wore a dark green tank-top with a brown vest over it and wearing a pair of black cargo pants, with steel tipped boots.

He handed her a beer and winked at her, holding his fingers to his mouth as to say "Shh" on what she just saw and leaves her in a state of shock while heading out the back door.

"Where's my drink!"

* * *

**At the Roanapur Docks**

The blonde man had made his way to the dock just in time for the ship out.

"G'morning, Captain!"

The distinguished captain turned to see his last crew member arriving, "Ahh Burger, your here good we're about to cast off, so hurry up and help." (2)

"Ai ai captain." he kneeled to untie the rope that kept the boat docked, "Ready to ship out Captain!" he shouted out.

The Captain of the Bishop nodded as he stroked his beard, "Good, now get your ass on board."

Burger walked up the boarding bridge before it was raised up.

Captain Alphonso raised his grey eye-brows at him, "What's got into you."

I shook my head, "Nothing that will get in the way of my job sir." I stated professionally.

He shrugged his big shoulders, "Good because I'll need all the help today as it is, so whatever it is put it on the back burner.

After saluting him I started to make my way to the navigation room.

I never always worked for Alphonso and the Bishop, but I needed a job to earn for a living. But as he made his way to navigation will never forget how on 2 years ago when he got a call from old man Ghetto telling him about a very important job that had come in.

* * *

**/Flashback/**

**2 years ago**

It was time for the next mission and everybody had assembled in the main hall.

"So what's this I hear about a mission, old man?"

"Well it seems there's someone who wants us to do some job for them. Much wasn't discussed on what it was though?" spoke an old man. "Now it will start soon so shut up Banger."

"God dammit, I hate that name, I want a different one. I so got jipped on when the titles we're given out."

"Well we we're going to give you the Fluffy Kitten, but that was taken." in which the old man points to smiling bubbly girl waving at them.

"That's also a reason why we're calling you Banger, because you bang everything with a pulse." the old man continued.

"Your forgetting female." coming from the huge man who spoke in a deep voice.

"And that's human." spoke the bubbly girl.

"Ok, ok I give. But shouldn't I be called Bang for my skills in making every little thing turn in to a big fucking explosion following with the horrific screams of death and agony. And secondly, hey I'm a hot blooded male who has a healthy perception of the female body not some dog who humps anyones leg, so get it right. " they all shook there heads as it stained with sweatdrops.

"Well not all females..." she huffed.

"Oh, Kitty come on when are you going to let that go, I said I was sorry? "

"You sleep with every women that offers herself, but not me." Kitty countered with.

"That's because I see you as a little sister to me, I still love you doesn't that count?" he said to her, but got a glare in response.

"Alright, that's enough of the sibling-loving. Atten-SHUN!" they all lined up in a single row, but Banger had a scowl on his face.

"Role call." As he began to walk past them, "Ghetto."

His code-name Dirty Ghetto. Not only is he the oldest out of all of us, but the mastermind behind all the new high-tech gear we use out on the field. He makes them as a hobby and gives them to me to test drive them, it's like all my birthdays and Christmas's had all come at once. He's dirty all the time from working on all his projects. The 47 year old man gave a two finger salute, "Here."

"Tiny."

His code-name: Tiny the friendly Tank. The tallest out of all of us and had more muscles out of all. Our big muscle-boned friend acts as a giant shield for us to hide and to fire upon from and with the reinforced type armor he was handcrafted thanks to Ghetto, enemy bullets barely damage him or the armor. As for the friendly part. Well have you ever met the jolly green giant? Well meet his long-distance cousin the jolly black giant, "Here" spoke in a deep voice.

"Kitty."

Her code-name: Kitty Nine-Lives. Don't let the cute bubbly facade fool you, she's a master temptress said to be better than any. Seduction is her game, as well as the death that follows her. Nine lives, that's how many lives she has, as well as times where she has nearly been killed. If it wasn't for me stepping in saving her ass she wouldn't be here right now. She also has a major hard-on for me, if that's even possible, "Heerre." her bubbly tone replied as usual.

"Banger."

He sighed regrettably, "I really wish I had a better name, here." Now this handsome stud muffin is yours truly. Me, I'm your different type merc, the one that goes from blowing shit up, to shooting someone in the face. I lived on the streets slowly wasting away going through trashcan to trashcan just to get my next meal. I joined this group when I was 5 and in that time I've learned all there was to know from A to Z in killing and in doing so I had been giving the name of TODD which suits me more than Banger. I had been giving a second chance at life and a family. I will do everything to keep them safe.

He smirked as he walked past him, "Live with it. Now Hannibal."

"Here, sir." answers while licking his blade. Now this sick fuck specializes in torture & interrogation imagine how much blood has gone onto that knife he's licking. The bastard literally gets off on dissecting people, I might of eaten out of garbage cans at a young age, but come on. What was serious enough to mind-fuck him to be like this. My nickname for him is the crazy bastard with a knife."

"Good man. Crazy man, but good man. Next let's see.. ah, yes Caesar.

Not much to say about him he's just new here, but we know that he's the only one to have an actual family, "Cii/yes." said the bald Italian man.

"Alright that should d-" he was interrupted by Banger, "Don't forget yourself, oh fearless leader."

"Why thank you, Banger." he gritted his teeth, " The Raven has landed and reporting in." said in his Cuban accent.

His code-name: Cuban Mc'Douche, as you can tell I fucking hate this guy. He's as fake as they come, and he's suppose to be our so called leader of the group. What a fucking joke.

"Make sure to check your equipment twice and then check it again. We can not fail this mission no matter what." all mercenaries checked there stocks.

"Is all ready?" everyone acknowledge with a nod.

"Alright then. Sanctum, move out!"

**/Flashback End/**

* * *

**At Bao's Bar / The Yellow Flag**

After a crappy haul on the boat here is where the poor slob is sitting at the bar bench wasting what little money he had, along with his liver.

_'Kity, Tiny, Ghetto... I wonder where they are and if they are safe.'_

He had finished his drink hastily, " Ah, hit me with another."

Bao shook his head, "Sorry, but I think you've had enough for now, so just go home where ever that is."

_'I don't have a home, not anymore.'_ He sighed, "Look, it's not like I have anyone to go back too so what's the point. If you would please, just one more and then I'll leave."

Bao sighs as he holds up one finger, "Fine only one, but then your out of here." he goes out the back.

"Then make it the strongest you've got. I have a feeling I'm gonna need it." he shouts to the bartender.

When Bao came back to pour his drink the saloon doors we're opened as a Cuban mob began to enter.

"What the hell do we have here boys?"

His hand had stopped mid-way for his drink, _'I know that type of accent anywhere.'_

"It seems someone is helping themselves to the drink we like, what are you going to do Blondie? How will you compensate us?

_'How about a bullet to the fucking skull.'_ he blinked, then put on a sincere look, "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was an annual sausage fest get together tonight. If I had I would be drinking somewhere else."

The mob began to growl at the drunk, "I don't think I heard you right, would you repe-" he was caught off.

He waved his hand up and down, "No no, you heard me the first time. I'm not in the mood in repeating myself to a bunch slack-jaw Cubans with hearing problems."

The growling intensified as he kept talking, "You... You obviously have a death wish you bastard."

The drunk Banger stares into his glass, _'It's been two years since I've been in a full out fight after going into hiding. I guess nows a good time to resurface._', "Ah, what the fuck, it's not like I got anything else to do later."

Bao was shaking in fear as he knew his poor bar was going to be wrecked again, "Please don't fight in here. I just got it fixed up." he pleaded.

The Banger peered into the barkeeper's eyes with his shades on his nose, "Well I sure hope you have insurance." he spoke as he grabbed a hold of his drink.

* * *

Outside of the bar walking along the pier was the Lagoon Company making there way to Bao's bar to get a drink, after another failed mission.

"Well that mission sucked the back of a monkey's ball-sack." said a pissed Two-Hands Revy.

"I know what you mean. Is it me or does alot of bad stuff keep happening to us?"

"It's just you Rock." said Benny the non-violent person of the group.

"Dutch face it we suck." said Revy.

She got a *Hmm* in response, "Yeah I kinda notice that too. Maybe we should apply for an extra hand."

Revy started to wave her hands fast infront of her, "Wow wow wow, wait a minute I said we suck. I never said we blow!"

"What else are we to do Revy we haven't been getting good enough jobs as it is."

"And reason you don't get any from Scar-Face, is because?"

"Yeah sure. You and I would be fine on them, but the others wouldn't stand a chance." Dutch shook dejectedly," They we're all to dangerous. So I took the initiative and found us some work, but that doesn't help when your plan is to kill all other pirates while damaging the goods as well." he looked at her, "If we had another member we would be able to take on the jobs from Balalaika."

"Dutch look I know your grasping at straws, but you know what I'm like with new members." points her thumb back at Rock, " Remember how I was with him."

"Yeah and what a wonderful way to welcome a new member by shoving a gun in his face and with promises of death."

"Oh shut up! Your alive aren't you? " she shouted at him and swung her hand at him, making him flinch.

"Well something has to be done or Lagoon is finished." as Dutch pushes the saloon doors open they all hear commotion coming from the inside the joint, little did they know-.

**The party was about to begin.**

"Well I sure hope you have insurance." he spoke, after downing his drink he took the cigarette off his ear to stick it in his mouth and span on his swivel chair to face the ring leader while preparing to light it.

"Your dead."As he threw a punch at the drunk, he wouldn't be able to stop what's to come.

_'You first.' _With a smirk he flicks his wrist to light up his custom made lighter. After taking a deep breath and blew his drink that he made out he swallowed into the face of the one leading the group causing the alcohol to catch on fire.

He screamed in pain as he covered his face with his hands due to reaction, his entire head was set a flame. As the drunk lunges forward as he tries to feel for a gun in the back of flame-head's coat and hit pay-dirt. He pulls out the hidden submachine gun that was holstered from the back of the leaders pants and starts to fire it through his coat, killing 5 of his men in the surprise attack. He moved fast as he made a break for better cover, but in the meanwhile holds the burning Cuban infront of him as a human shield. While he was hiding behind the smoking guy the Banger shoots at a table's stand to make it collapse on to it's side, so it's metal top faced towards them shielding him.

The other Cuban members started to fire into there ex-leader trying to get at the bastard who's using him as a shield, as he made his was behind the bar for cover.

**Outside**

From the sidelines the Lagoon Company hightailed it out of there after the first few gunshots.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" cried Rock

"I don't know, I guess the guy must of pissed off the Cuban Mafia and from what I saw there was 20 of them, but after a little bit lowered there numbers to 14." spoke Dutch peering from the side of the window.

"Where the hell does a guy like that come from to be able to fight like that?"

"As I said I don't know, but with the way he took out 6 men with ease definitely says something. We'll just stay low until it blows over."

"Bao is going to be majorly pissed off." Revy smirks.

Dutch smirks back, "Yes he will."

**Back with the fight.**

The drunk had managed to get behind the bar with the now discarded the burnt goon after all of he's ammunition clips we're retrieved.

_'Ok there we're 20 of them and now since I've lowered there numbers down to 14 , I'm feeling mighty generous. So let's see if I can drindle there numbers to 0.'_

With his back against the bar wall he looked around trying to find something of use, which was when he had found a shotgun under the bar sink. Well at least he had more ammunition.

He cocked the shotgun, _'Alright, round two... Begin!' _he popped out to take a shot at the chandelier's chain and cord and let it fall on top of two more Cubans, before ducking back down before there barrage of bullets would of ended him for sure.

_'12 left, that's not gonna cut it, I need something else, but what?' _he peered around again to get there positions and see's that they we're to spread out, _'I need to get them together and I think I know how too.' _he smirked at the thought.

He started crawl on he's knees ignoring the constant sound of gun fire, until he finally came across the thing he had searching for.

_'100% pure alcohol, don't mind if I do.' _he bit down on the cork and ripped it off with a pop.

After swishing it in his mouth he spat it out, "Oh wow that's good to bad I have to waste it, but atleast it's what I was searching for. Now time for the round third."

He soon stopped moving as he could hear everybody had stopped shooting. _'Good I'll pop off a couple more when they comes towards me.' _

He waited patiently until he heard someone stepping on glass. With a quick thought he threw a bottle over away from where he was, so when it smashed all of the Cubans turned and began shooting at the spot where they heard the noise.

Coming out of hiding he began to shoot the 3 that we're at the bar stools killing them dead, before ducking back behind the bar as the bullets begin to let fly again.

_'9 more to go. I need to use this now.' _he grabs a hold of a bottle of '100% pure alcohol' with a knife shoved in it.

All he had to do was throw the bottle into the air and they will do the rest and so he pifted the bottle in the goons direct location.

As the Cubans shot at the bottle unaware of it's true nature. They didn't know until it was to late, as one of bullets had connected to the metal knife which lit a spark, causing the alcohol to be set on fire raining down upon the gang members causing them to scream as they we're being burned alive.

As the screaming was going on one member who was not on fire decided it was time to leave, but the time he reached the middle he felted a sharp shearing pain in his calf as he fell to the ground clutching said leg that had a knife stuck in it.

The drunk who was currently standing over the goon he had heard the back door slam.

"One escaped, using yourself as a diversion tactic, clever. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now." he said, but the continued, "Now tell me, why did you come after me. How did you find me?" he asked even though he might of known who it was.

"I can't say, he'll kill me."

He raised an eyebrow above his shades, "He'll kill you? What the fuck makes you think that your leaving here alive?"

It seemed the only way this guy was going to give anything, is if he was pursuaded in cooperating. Banger then firmly stood on his victims stabbed leg causing him to scream in pain.

"Now let's do this again. Who. Sent. You."

"AHHHHHH, Ah I don't know he never gave a name!" he cried out in pain.

"Then tell me this. The one who gave you these orders, was he missing an ear?"

As he looks into his widening eyes Banger knew he gotten all he had needed out of the guy so he steps off his leg, but has a perplexing look.

"Ugh, what?"

"Hmm I've always wondered what a Cubans brain color is pink?" he asked curiously with a strange glint in his eyes.

The Cuban member screamed again as his leg was stamped on, widening his mouth open even more than before, "Ahhhh!" but as soon as he had, the barrel of the shotgun shoved into his mouth.

He grinned sadistically, "Guess I'll find out right now."

***Boom!***

And he had ended the poor man's life by making him eat a shotgun round. He let the corpse fall to the ground hitting it with a sickening slush of blood and brains covering the floor, being released by the hole at the back his mouth to his skull. He dropped the shotgun next to the corpse. "Yep, that's definitely pink."

Slowly he puffs as he was still in a state of adrenaline rush flowing through his blood, "No one and I mean fucking no one messes with the God of War, and lives to tell about it!" he roars while standing amongst the flames of the now burning bar. Now after having the adrenaline leave his system he starts to feel the effects, he turned pale and clasped a hand over his mouth, "Oh I don't feel so good." after that he started to heave chucks on to the bar floor leaving more mess as he did.

After he finished chucking he stood straight again, "Ah, that's what I needed." but just after saying that he proceeded to fall backwards and hit the bar fall with a thick thud landing on some glass in the end, "Owww." he groaned unconsciously getting injured for the first time for the night.

At the very beginning of the fight Dutch and rest watched in shock as well as awe. At the magnitude of the battle that had just blown by.

"What a fuck just happened?"

"I think someone other than us destroyed Bao's bar Revy."

"No shit Benny, what was your first fucking clue. If it wasn't what we just saw then, I don't know what fucking channel you've been watching?" the man recoiled at her shouting at him.

"How in the world could he do all that? He just went from one kill to the next as if it was nothing." spoke a horrified thinking back to Roberta's fight that was also took place here, but with this man he showed emotion and had the same kind of glint in his eye as... Revy's.

"Well let's get out of here. Dutch come on, let's get going before before the cops decide to pin this on us. Dutch? Dutch why do you have that look? Oh no, Dutch you cannot be serious?" She complained.

Dutch who was smiling, he was indeed still staring at the passed out drunk who caused all of the destruction he had just witnessed, "You should know by now Revy I'm always serious when it comes to good business. Everyone I think we've found the unofficial fifth member of the Lagoon Company."

* * *

(1) It's a customized toboggan he created to get around easily.

(2) Burger is another cover name, but it's not a full name.

**Ok first chapter has is done. Nothing much else to say.**


	2. Author's Plee

Author's Note

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

**(**/Raveman/ - I haven't been on due to work and since writing doesn't pay may bills I have to work more so I can't spend all the time on here sorry. Now when I was told about this I didn't believe it, but after checking it out myself I was shocked then angered. Why the hell was created in the first place if not to display the works from people who put there blood sweat and tears into a lot of them just for it to deleted without even a warning. I don't understand if this was such an issue then why didn't the site bother to make an option for MA stories instead of introducing a new implement as Image Managers? Yes that's going to be a very useful option. Where the hell are our rights!) **Delete this note if you decide to res****end it.)**

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

ruto-kun-nata-chan

Raveman2

**The above are the views of me and other few readers that we wish to get across to the administration... it is for them to consider to take our views or not... so please no reviews and flaming and spamming and so on...**


End file.
